


Two Halves of a Whole

by Nalia_Tatania



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalia_Tatania/pseuds/Nalia_Tatania
Summary: After Crait, Rey doesn't know where to start with her training or what to do for the Resistance. Kylo Ren is now Supreme Leader and while he works to restore the power of the First Order now that Snoke is dead he is longing for someone who understands him.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Rey sat aboard the Falcon while everyone else slept. It had been two weeks since they had landed at their new base and only a month since the battle on Crait. So much had happened that Rey was feeling very overwhelmed.  
After fleeing Crait and landing on Hoth she had been called to speak with General Organa. She knew she needed to explain to her what all was going on between her and Ben but after Luke’s death she wasn’t sure she should.  
“Rey, you look like you need to tell me something.”   
Leia stared into Rey’s eyes, looking for a clue as to what was going on in her head.  
“I see him. Every now and then our bond comes back, and I can see him, hear him. If he can see me he doesn’t show it. I know there is still some good in him, I can feel it. But I don’t know if I can save him.”  
Leia smiled grimly.  
“I wish you could save him. If anyone could it would be you. But right now, we desperately need you here.”  
“I know. I just wish there was more that I could do. Luke never finished my training and now I am all alone.”  
Rey looked down at her feet. She was alone again. She would always be alone. The only time she felt like she belonged was when she and Ben had first touched through the Force Bond. Their future was bright and clear, and she wanted nothing more than for that to become reality. But that wasn’t how things worked out.  
“You may not have finished training with Luke, but I have a feeling you aren’t alone. The Force works in mysterious ways and you may be surprised what you can learn on your own.”  
Leia smiled gently at the young girl. She sensed that there was more that Rey wanted to say but didn’t want to push her.  
“You can talk to me at any time you know? I will always make time for you Rey.”  
Leia hugged Rey and then smiled. She didn’t want to scare her, but Rey was the new face of the Resistance for a lot of people now. She was cared to put too much pressure on her.  
“I should get back to work. I have a lot of work to do if I am going to be any help around here.”  
As Rey walked off, Leia looked to the dusty comms that were sitting in the room. It had been so long since she had been here and so many memories were flooding back. She hoped that when all of this was said and done the galaxy would finally be at peace.  
Rey wondered into the hangar where the few people from the Resistance remained. She knew they were struggling for numbers but didn’t realize how bad it was. The fact that they all fit onto the Falcon should have concerned her. For now, she figured she would do what she was good at. She went to work fixing the remaining ships with scraps, so they could defend themselves and make supply runs. She was under an old X-Wing when she heard footsteps echoing in the hangar.  
“You know you should probably eat something. It’s not good to work on an empty stomach.”  
She pulled herself out to see Poe Dameron looking down at her with meal rations. She didn’t know the pilot very well, but Finn talked highly of him. She smiled as she took the rations.  
“Thanks. I tend to get caught up in the work and forget about things like eating.”  
Poe looked her over. He knew a little from what Finn had told him about her. She was a scavenger on Jaku and survived on portions of meal rations but even though she had left Jaku a few months ago she was still dangerously thin. He watched in amazement as she scarfed down the rations like they were a feast.  
“Careful there you’ll make yourself sick.”  
She licked the crumbs off her fingers and smiled.  
“This is better than anything on Jaku and better than what I ate on Ach-To.”  
Her musical laughter filled the hanger before a sad look filled her face again.  
“So, you are sure that Luke is gone?”  
He looked at her as the sadness deepened in her eyes. He started thinking that he shouldn’t have brought it up.  
“It was peaceful. He died on Ach-to, where he said he would.”  
“But we all saw him on Crait. How was he there and on that island?”  
Rey smiled. The best pilot in the galaxy didn’t quite grasp the power of the Force but he and the others put a lot of faith into it.  
“It’s complicated. He used the Force to project himself to buy us some time and the energy that took was too great. He bought us the time we needed but I’ve lost my master and am on my own again.”  
The sadness was back in her eyes, along with something else. Longing, he suspected.  
“You’re never alone here. We may not be able to help you with the Force, but we can help you with anything else. All you have to do is ask.”  
He gave her his trademark crooked grin which made her think of Han and she smiled back.  
“Now come on. Finn has been looking for you. He and BB-8 have talked about you non-stop since he woke up and he will want to spend as much time with you as possible.”  
He reached out a hand to her and she took it. It was rough, different from Ben’s hand but not uncomfortably so. As she got to her feet she thought she felt someone watching her. She thought she saw Ben but the moment she registered the Bond it was gone. She walked off with Poe and hoped that she would be able to continue being the symbol that the Resistance had now made her.  
In the shadows of the throne room, Kylo Ren sat on the throne glowering. He had tried so hard to shut her out, but he couldn’t any longer. She haunted his dreams and clouded his vision. He tried his best to only link when she was asleep, hoping she wouldn’t feel it and wake up. He realized that Snoke had once again lied to him and this Bond was something the Force had created, and he knew that they were destined to bring order to the galaxy.  
Tonight, however, when she normally would have been sleeping she was talking to the smug pilot that he had tortured previously. She was smiling, something that he hadn’t seen in a while. There was a pang of jealousy brewing in his chest. How he wished that smile was for him and that she had stayed with him. He didn’t understand why she chose to leave and abandon him like everyone else had. All he knew was that now he had to do everything he could to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
It was early morning when she finally returned to her room. She had enjoyed the distraction from her problems spending time with Finn Poe and Rose. Rey noticed immediately that there was something between Finn and Rose and as the night wore on it became obvious that Rose wanted to be alone with Finn. She got up to leave and Finn looked up at her.  
“Leaving already? But we haven’t seen each other in so long.”  
Rey looked at him then at Rose who was now staring down into her drink. She wasn’t sure what to say when Poe spoke up.  
“Actually, it’s getting pretty late and I promised Rey that I would give her a full tour of the base before tomorrow’s meetings, so she doesn’t have to constantly ask for directions.”  
Finn looked at Rey then Poe then back to Rey confused.  
“Yeah, plus I am tired and need to start figuring out what I am going to do about continuing my training without Master Luke. I’m not leaving again Finn, I promise. I will be here in the morning.”  
She saw the look of relief pass over Finn’s face and the look of gratitude from Rose as she mouthed “thank you”. She and Poe walked out of Finn’s room and started walking. He actually gave her a tour, not that there was much to tour when they came across a door.  
“What’s in that room? I’ve never seen it before.”  
Poe looked in the direction she was pointing confused.  
“Honestly, I don’t know. I never noticed it before.”  
Cautiously, he opened it with his hand on his blaster just in case. He peered inside and laughed.  
“I guess no one checked in here to see what was going on. There’s a whole bunch of rations from the last time they were on this base. Plus, lots of alcohol.”  
They walked into the enormous closet together to see not only lots of rations but a small cache of old weapons as well. If they didn’t work, they could at least be used for scrap. Rey looked at the food suspiciously.  
“Well, at least we won’t have to worry about food for a while. Thirty years isn’t too long for those things is it?”  
“Nope, you could survive off these things for millennia probably. Although that might be pushing it. I don’t know how we didn’t notice this door before, but you seem to be bringing back some good luck to us.”  
He flashed that crooked grin again. Rey felt something stir in her. This was acceptance, she told herself. This is what it felt like to be wanted and needed. She walked with him to Leia’s quarters and they told her of their discovery. A look of mild relief came over her face.  
“That takes care of a slight problem. You two should get some sleep. We are in for a rough time these next few days.”  
They walked and continued to talk. They had quite a bit in common, much to Poe’s surprise. While he had gone to school for flight and mechanics, Rey taught herself while on Jaku. She told him about the years spent barely scraping by on portions and gave more information than Finn had on her family. Although he suspected Finn didn’t know about her family yet. While she looked happy he could still see shadows of sadness on her face. They finally approached her quarters and Rey turned to him.  
“Thanks for everything tonight. I didn’t realize how much I needed to spend time with other people. Maybe this will keep me from turning into a hermit.”  
“Anytime you need to talk, I’m here. Especially if we are grounded for a while. There’s not much to do around here anyway besides work.”  
He smiled and walked off, thinking of her as he got to his quarters. His interest was piqued in her, but he wasn’t sure why. There was just something different about her.  
Rey closed the door to her quarters and stripped down to get in the fresher. Her mind was racing, and she needed to clear it. As she lathered and let the water fall over her she thought of the few people she had in her life. It was great to be around Finn again, but she could see that he was preoccupied with Rose and didn’t want to intrude on them. It felt awkward to be with them and no one else and they were seldom ever apart once she was released from med bay. Leia was so motherly to everyone but especially to her. Sometimes she wondered if that was because she had the bond with Ben but knew that that wasn’t it. And now there was Poe. She wasn’t entirely sure of her feelings towards the pilot but there was definitely something there. She wrapped a towel around her and started thinking of Ben again. How different would things have been if she had stayed or if he had gone with her. She still hoped that the future that she saw when they first touched hands could come true, but she wasn’t sure how that could happen now.  
“You could come back. I will never stop you from coming back.”  
She turned towards the voice, stunned that he was talking to her. Then she quickly clutched at the towel around her.  
“You could have given a warning or something. You’ve been ignoring me for weeks and now is when you choose to contact me.”  
She glared at him as he looked her over. She quickly grabbed some fresh clothes and ran back to the fresher to put them on. He stood in the same spot he was in, smirking at her.  
“Better to keep you on your toes. At least I stayed out here instead of joining you.”  
She felt her cheeks flush and she tossed her towel at him.  
“How long have you been lurking there then?”  
“Since you got back from your little date with that pilot.”  
She looked confused for a second, then outraged.  
“Were you spying on me? Is that what you are going to do now? Ignore me when I try to contact you but then spy on me when I am with my friends?”  
He looked at her and his smirk faltered.  
“So that was a date then?”  
“No, it bloody well wasn’t a date. And even if it was, what’s it to you? We have both made it obvious that what we saw wasn’t going to happen…”  
He quickly closed the gap between them, towering over her with pleading in his eyes.  
“But it can still happen Rey. Come back to me. Together we can fix this. We can make the galaxy a better place.”  
She reached out as if to touch him but hesitated then pulled back.  
“I don’t have time for this. I am tired.”  
And with that she went to sleep, knowing that he was there. He stayed there even after she fell into a deep slumber. He saw her nightmares, now plagued with what had happened when they faced Snoke. Even though that creature was dead, he would never forgive him for what he did to her. He finally broke away from her when he heard a rap on his door that could only be from Hux. That smarmy bastard was still looking for a way to get rid of him and he knew it. But that was the beauty of his powers. He knew everything Hux was thinking and feeling, often before Hux did these days.  
“Supreme Leader Ren, we have intelligence data that requires your attention. We believe that they will be receiving aid from some people on Canto Bight and wanted to know what we should do about it.”  
He glared at Hux. Canto Bight wasn’t the place to attack. He knew there were far too many people there that they got supplies from and that Hux was even thinking about Canto Bight made him a little giddy.  
“General, have you forgotten that quite a few people that we get our munitions from are also on Canto Bight? If we start tracking down everyone on that planet that has aided the resistance, we would also be putting ourselves at a disadvantage.”  
Hux sneered. Of course, Ren would remember those things. He never seemed to pay attention to what was being said in their meetings but always seemed to have an answer.  
“But how do we handle this? How can we ensure that the Resistance is getting no supplies from our own suppliers?”  
“General, our suppliers couldn’t give a damn about who wins as long as they are making money. Review who it is that may be giving them supplies then find out what it would take to ensure they don’t give them anything.”  
He dismissed Hux with a wave of his hand and then reclined on his bed. He briefly tapped in to the bond to see that Rey was now sleeping peacefully. He looked over to her, seeing her form in his bed. There was a longing that he couldn’t deny. He reached out to brush a hand over her then stared at the ceiling until he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
He felt the warm breeze on his face, the smell of sweet grass in the air. It had been years since he had felt this kind of peace. He was brought out of his meditation by the tugging of his tunic sleeve.  
“Daddy you promised you would teach me today.”  
He looked down at the little girl with his dark curls and the big brown eyes. A gentle smile crawled on his face.  
“Alright then, it is time for your first lesson. I want you to sit with me. Close your eyes and reach out.”  
He watched as the little girl crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She sat still for a wonderful 30 seconds before getting fidgety.  
“Daddy I want to learn to use the force like you and mommy.”  
“This is how you learn. It’s not fun but it is a necessary step. Just relax.”  
She tried again, and this time the air started to vibrate around them.  
“Okay you two, it’s time to come in and eat.”  
Ben looked over and saw Rey walking towards them, a hand on her rounded belly. Padme jumped up and ran towards her. He smiled and walked to them both, pressing a hand to her belly as he gently kissed her.  
“How are you feeling today?”  
“Better, but these two are fighting up a storm today. I don’t know how I am supposed to do anything with them moving around this much.”  
She gently stroked his face and smiled before linking their fingers and walking off to their home.  
Rey woke with tears in her eyes. All she ever wanted was a family of her own and now the Force seemed to be taunting her with it. For the last few nights she had dreamt of this imaginary family with Ben. She wondered if he dreamt it too, but he was back to ignoring her. She heard running in the hall outside her quarters and got concerned. She opened the door to see Poe running past her.  
“What’s going on? Have they found us?”  
Poe quickly shook his head and continued running.  
“It’s Leia.”  
Ren awoke from his dream, his stomach in knots. The Force was making it obvious that he and Rey were making this harder on themselves, but she wasn’t listening to reason. He tried to see if he could feel her but for some reason couldn’t make the connection. He sensed panic in her but couldn’t place why. He wondered if they had finally found them, but she wouldn’t be panicked about that. So, what was bothering her?  
Leia was lying in her bed, vitals stable but the prognosis wasn’t good. Finn, Rey and Poe were taking turns sitting by her, but Rey was the only one who didn’t really have anything to do now. Poe was “Taking over while Leia recovered” not wanting to cause a panic in the forces but almost everyone knew that she probably wouldn’t make it. Finn was busy making contacts with potential allies regarding getting aid faster and better care for Leia. Rey was lost in thought when Leia brushed her hand lightly.  
“You all seem to be making a big fuss over me.”  
She smiled weakly at Rey who smiled through the start of tears.  
“We are scared to lose our leader. We all still need you.”  
“You guys don’t need me. My fight is almost over. It will soon be up to you guys.”  
Poe quietly entered the room staring at the two of them. There was a knot in his throat. The woman he had know since he was born was dying, her family gone, and her son didn’t even care. Yet she still held on to the hope that Ben would return.  
“General Leia, it’s good to see you awake. How are you feeling?”  
“You can drop the formalities Poe. I’ve known you since your birth. And I am dying. But everything is going to be okay. I know you Finn and Rey can handle this. We haven’t lost hope yet.”  
Poe looked to Rey who looked on the verge of breaking. He understood her pain, and met her look of helplessness with understanding. She smiled grimly at him and turned to Leia.  
“Is there anything we can do for you? Anything at all?”  
Leia smiled contently. Her breathing deepened and slowed.  
“Everything is fine. I get to see Han again and Luke. If you save him Rey, tell him I always loved him.”  
Her grip on Rey loosened and her hand fell to her side. Rey started to sob as the medic ran in to the room. Poe held her as she started to shake, knowing that Leia died with the hope of Ben Solo still existing. His chest tightened, knowing that the woman who helped shape him after his own mother’s death was now gone as well. Rey’s grip on him tightened as her sobs started to slow. He looked down at her, knowing that hope for the future now lay with this small ragtag group of rebels. And its figurehead had just passed.  
Ren felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was in the throne room, reviewing the data on suppliers when it ripped at him. He saw Rey, sobbing uncontrollably while being held by that pilot. His anger heated quickly until he stopped to ponder why she was crying. He looked up when he felt a warm presence with him  
“Hello Ben,”  
He jumped at the sight of his mother, but she wasn’t really there. She had this faint blue aura to her.  
“Your son is gone.”  
“No, he isn’t. He never left. I’m sorry we had to meet again this way. I was hoping to see you in person one last time.”  
His throat tightened. His mother was gone. He didn’t know how to feel about that. His heart felt shattered, not realizing that he would feel this way if she were to ever die.  
“Why come see me now then? What do you gain by tormenting me?”  
“It’s not torment. I just wanted to see you and let you know that I will always be with you.”  
“Then why did you abandon me? Why did you dump me off with someone else?”  
He rand reached out to stroke his cheek. He wished he could feel warmth but there was nothing there. Not like when he and Rey spoke.  
“I didn’t know how to help you. I thought Luke could. By the time I realized that I was wrong it was too late. I never stopped hoping that you would come back. I never stopped loving you Ben.”  
Tears streamed down his face.  
“It’s too late. I can’t be saved, and neither can you.”  
“It’s never too late for the living. Don’t give up hope. Everything will work out. May the Force be with you Ben.”  
And with that, she faded out. But not before he saw the ghost of his father and uncle welcoming her with open arms. He fell to the floor, and wept wishing that he had something to break.  
Rey knew that he felt it, his pain just doubling her own. But she pushed it away. Leia’s death changed everything. She had to help the Resistance ensure that the First Order was defeated, even if that meant facing off against Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for your support. If you want I can be found on Tumblr as naliatatania. I love being able to connect with fellow Reylos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
It had been 2 weeks since Leia’s passing, and things were starting to look up for the Resistance. When word had gotten out that Leia Organa was dead they were certain that things were going to turn for the worst. But they started getting responses, people wanting to help. Leia had died protecting the galaxy and now they wanted to help anyway they could. That included getting assistance from an old friend of Leia’s. Lando Calrisian had swagger and was a charmer. He managed to sneak a few ships past the First Order and transported the remaining members of the Resistance to Cloud City to refuel and resupply. They were able to get proper work done on ships and proper food.  
Rey and Rose had begun to bond. They spent hours together working on ships and discussing what upgrades should be made to the Falcon. Chewie hates the idea that they are going to make changes until Rey says they aren’t going to make big changes, just make it easier to use now and update navs and comms. Poe and Finn spend their days with Lando while he gives them intel that he’s gathered and regales them with stories of the good old days. In the evenings the four of them sit in the bar and discuss strategies and tactics. They can’t stay here forever and need to figure out where to go from here.  
Rey and Po had begun spending more time together as well and people were beginning to notice. She spent some days meditating and working on her Force skills and he would always bring her something to eat or else she would forget. On relaxed days they talked about anything and everything. It was interesting to learn that he grew up with Ben and that they had been best friends until he was sent away to learn the ways of the Jedi. She finally told him how she found herself on the Supremacy and who it was that killed Snoke.  
“Kylo Ren killed Snoke?”  
He glossed over the mind link, brushing it off as just something that Force users could do.  
“I thought after that that he would come back. That I could bring him back to the light. But I was wrong.”  
That was what put the sadness in her eyes, it had to be. He wanted to make that sadness go away but wasn’t sure how. He was about to say something when Finn and Rose walked up.  
“Lando is throwing a party.”  
Rey and Poe looked up, confused.  
“Why are we throwing a party?”  
“He says it’s what Han and Leia would have wanted. They wouldn’t have wanted people to be grieving over them.”  
“It’s going to be tonight. Food and drinks all around. It would help boost morale.”  
Rose added the last bit hoping it would nudge them into joining in the festivities.  
“Sure, why not. A big celebration before we all leave.”  
Finn and Rose looked at Poe.  
“You’ve found a new base? Are we sure it’s safe?”  
“I’m waiting on that intel. I should have the info in the morning. Until then, let’s enjoy ourselves.”  
Rose grabbed Rey, saying something about needing to get clothes for the night and Finn walked with Poe.  
“So, what’s going on with you and Rey? You two have been spending a lot of time with each other and we’ve all noticed.”  
Poe slowed his pace. What was going on with him and Rey? Even he wasn’t entirely sure, and he was always sure what was going on between him and a woman.  
“I’m not sure. We enjoy spending time together and talking. That’s about it.”  
Finn stopped in his tracks and looked at Poe.  
“Is she doing okay? She hasn’t really told me much about what happened after she left Ach-to and I am worried. It’s been over a month, but she always looks so lonely and sad.”  
Poe didn’t feel right talking about this with Finn. It wasn’t his place to tell Rey’s business and he felt slightly awkward that she hadn’t told all of this stuff to Finn as well.  
“Look, I’m not the person you should be asking. Why don’t you talk to her and if she wants to tell you she will?”  
Finn smiled and kept walking with Poe.  
“You’re right. Maybe once we are settled at the new base I will talk with her. Tonight, we have fun.”  
Kylo was in his meeting with Hux and Phasma, listening to Hux drone on about finding a way to put a stop to the Resistance funding that was suddenly pouring in. He had hoped that with the announcement of General Organa’s death that the Resistance would just collapse but they some how managed to flee from Hoth and were nowhere to be found.  
“Supreme Leader, what should we do about those that are sending funds to the Resistance?”  
Kylo looked at him contemplatively. It was harder to destroy everyone who provided funding but maybe the largest funder could be made example of.  
“Who has provided the most funding to them? Find them. End the funding by whatever means necessary.”  
Hux smiled menacingly. It was finally time for him to flex his muscles.  
“We do not have their largest one yet, but we certainly have several big ones. Just one or all of them?”  
“For now, just the largest you know of. That should put a stop to the smaller ones and maybe the larger one will be encouraged to stop as well. Captain Phasma, how are the new recruits coming?”  
Phasma stepped forward. She had taken very little damage when she had fallen into hole on the Supremacy and what damage she had taken had healed nicely. Within a week, she was back to training with her soldiers and starting with the new recruits to replenish their forces that they had lost.  
“They are coming along very nicely. We’ve only had to destroy five of them due to descension. While the testing has gotten much better at weeding it out, we have gotten better at spotting weaknesses.”  
Kylo smiled at this. Since FN-2187 had turned he knew that they had worked on improving the system but was not aware that it was this advanced yet as it had only been a couple of months since that traitor.  
“Very well. I leave you both to your assignments. General Hux, the Knights of Ren were sent on missions. Do you have the intel on where they are currently located or is that still missing?”  
Hux grimaced. He had found the data on the KOR but didn’t want to bring them in for fear of increasing Ren’s power. He had hoped to overthrow him soon but Ren was turning out to be a better leader than he had thought.  
“We have located the intel. Would you like us to notify them to return?”  
“No, just ensure that they have been updated on the new status quo and continue their work.”  
Hux was surprised. He was sure that Ren would have pulled his support in to ensure his strength. Only Ren knew what exactly their mission had been when Snoke had sent them out, but their locations had only been noted in the intel.  
“Very well, Supreme Leader. Your orders will be completed quickly.”  
With that, Hux and Phasma both left the throne room. Kylo rubbed at the headache that was starting in the center of his forehead. He hadn’t spoken with Rey since his mother had passed, her walls getting stronger and stronger. He could still sense her, and he could still see her, but she refused to talk to him. The bond was getting stronger as well. Almost unbearably so. He could see her surroundings or people she was talking to. He could move things in her quarters or even take them and keep them.  
He walked to his quarters to take a blocker for the headache and get in the fresher. A hot shower would help to ease the pain away and clear his head. He popped the blocker and stripped down. He stopped dead in his tracks as he walked into the fresher. Rey was standing there, wearing a dress and having her hair done by some person he didn’t recognize. Just this once, he wished she would not notice him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while things have been hectic here. Hoping to have Chapter 5 posted by New Year's. Thanks for all the support guys!


	5. Update

Hey guys this is just a quick update. Chapter 5 will be posted in a few days. I had planned to have it for you by New Years but morning sickness is kicking my butt. Thank you all so much for reading and being patient with me 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic in a while. Plan on there being more and hope you guys like it.


End file.
